Winter Note
by HayLinX
Summary: A story that takes place within the modern day combining both the universes of Death Note and Frozen. Future chapters will include mystery, intrigue, violence and smut.
1. Chapter I: New Beginnings

_Authors Note: Please keep in mind there is no continuity in the story so please be considerate when reading, this takes place in a modern world where the characters of Frozen and Death Note meet each other. To which then it proceeds to develop further. I will write each chapter from a perspective so that each character has some time to develop. Much of the lore of both universes have been translated into the modern world. Please go easy on the reviews, I'm fairly new at this and only wrote this in the afternoon, however constructive criticism is appreciated (thanks!). Future chapters will be longer so this is just kind of the "prolouge" to my series_

* * *

**PERSPECTIVE: Elsa**

She stood there staring at the window waiting for Anna to say something about the dress she was looking at. She stood staring at the window…waiting for a response, nothing. Elsa realized that Anna had left a while ago with Kristoph and felt lonely in the cold streets of winter. As she moved away from the window she decided she needed something to keep her warm, or someone, Anna felt out of place in the world – not because she was the CEO of a rather prestigious company, but because she didn't have any one to talk to after Anna had left her side. As she began to walk the busy streets, she noticed something rather out of place. In the distance she saw something flying around, a strange bird – only it was aiming straight at her. Elsa squinted and then quickly shut her eyes as the rather large black raven swooped in when suddenly a voice cried out. "RYUUUUK!" Elsa almost fell to her knees but was surprised when someone had suddenly grabbed her.

* * *

A voice said something… "So sorry about that, that fucking bird won't stop following me around, I like to call them the Gods of Death because they always seem to be near when something has been- uh never mind that, I really apologize, I guess me befriending that bird ONCE set me within a contract for life. My names Light, Light Yagami – and you are?" Elsa hesitated for a second, she tried to grasp words but instead ended up blushing instead. She couldn't decide whether or not to reveal her name (ever since _the incident_ with her parents company, things haven't been the same, which is the reason Anna had stepped down from working with her). But his face looked so stoic, and warmth of his hands made her feel like she belonged. Elsa pushed away from him and decided to help herself back on her feet. She brushed off a couple snowflakes that had fallen on her coat. Elsa thought to herself _"fuck he looks so handsome, the things I'd do to him". _Elsa wanted to tell him something, take him home, but the more she thought – the more she realized that she should probably say something nice to him. "Thank you, no really THANK YOU", and began to walk away slowly when he grabbed her shoulder. "Hey aren't you the CEO of-", she quickly clasped her hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet. When she realized that she could feel his warm breath on her hands Elsa moved away from Light to avoid any more awkwardness. Elsa apologized and began to tell him of how she had to hide her identity in public, how every day she had to deal with living as the heir to parents who "supposedly" committed suicide, she knew it wasn't an accident. Ever since the she has had to live two lives as the same person. She continued, almost saddened when Light pulled her in. Elsa was stunned, a young beautiful handsome man decided to pull her in for a warm sensual kiss. The winter air did nothing to the warmth they shared, it was only temporary for Elsa but it felt like eternity for her. When Light pulled away from her face, he said "I'm sorry I hope I didn't overreact, but you looked so goddamn cute as you were". As desperate as Elsa was, she knew that something about this young man was peculiar. Light walked away slowly and said "I'll catch you later, Ms. CEO". Elsa didn't know what to do with herself, a man that had just "accidentally" bumped into her? It was a rather peculiar for the both of them, but then again she felt lonely, left out in the cold with no one to love her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but that man seemed familiar. Elsa gasped and quickly realized that he was associated with their rivaling company. He was the son of the proud owners of Yagami Industries, the company that had quickly gained a footing after the death of her parents. Elsa froze for a second, and realized that she was in quite the situation, the man she knew that she would want to bring to bed was the same man that could possibly be linked to the "accidental death" of her parents. Elsa felt the need to belong in the world, but she also felt the need to shed some light on the situation


	2. Chapter II: Ryuk and the Apple

_Authors Note: Had some good reactions to the first chapter. I am very excited to continue writing this, as I have big plans for this series. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Perspective: Ryuk**

He flew into the window of Light's room and turned back into his Shinigami form and layed down on the bed. Ryuk tossed an apple into the air that he picked up at the supermarket and quickly munched it. "I wonder how long Light is going to be with that bitch" he mumbled to himself.  
Ryuk picked up the Death Note from behind Light's bed and looked through the pages. "wait a second, it looks like he killed her parents?" Ryuk was surprised by this, he knew Light was an asshole but this was too far. "What does he have in mind?" Ryuk wondered. He looked out the window to see Light still talking to her. "Wait a second" Ryuk remembered. "I need to tell Light something" Ryuk was embaressed that he forgot this. He needed Light up here now! Ryuk threw the apple core out the window and it hit Light in the head. "Ow! Dammit!" Light yelled as the girl jumped back. "Sorry about that, I have to go." Light apoligized and ran back into his house. Light slammed the door and yelled "Ryuk what do you want?!". Ryuk laughed and said "Do you know who that is?" "Of course I do, thats the daugter of my enemies I killed" Light said. "Yes I know that, but there's somethine else you should know" Ryuk quietly laughed to himself. "What is it?" Light asked. "You are not the only one with a notebook around here" Ryuk said. "She has a Death Note?" Light asked surprised.  
Ryuk menacingly smiled and looked into Lights warm eyes. "She has the Winter Note"

* * *

_After Note: Sorry I was writing this in the car on my phone. I apoligize for all spelling mistakes and for being such a short chapter as my girlfriend was driving and she didnt like me ignoring her. I will make up for this next chapter._


	3. Chapter III: Winter's Warm Touch

_Authors Note: Well here's the next chapter, please enjoy because oh boy does it get better here! This is much longer than before because I had to make up for the previous entry_

* * *

**PERSPECTIVE: Light**

Light stood in his room, looking puzzled at Ryuk. He was confused – shocked, stunned, surprise – it was all the same to him. The woman he "thought" he would be able to manipulate, might even be able to hold the same power as him. Light began to think, he had to get to her close somehow, get down to figuring out the situation. He was definitely a man of strategy, always making sure to do his research before he dug his nose into something. Ryuk quickly grabbed his attention by yelling at him once again, "Light you do know what a Winter Note is…don't you, haven't I told you this?" Light looked slightly puzzled at the shinigamis face, he still didn't know and that's the part that bothered him. It wasn't that Light didn't have access to this "Winter Note" it's just that he thought he would've at least KNOWN something about it. But to him it was just another word-on-paper, and he didn't know. Before he could grab Ryuk's attention, he changed form and flew out his house window. Light cursed "FUCK" and fell to the floor in anger, he didn't know what to do with himself. What was there to do? What could possibly change the situation? He HAD to get close to this Elsa girl again, even though it might be a bit of a stretch, the stakes had been raised.

* * *

As night fell Light awaited Ryuk's return, but still nothing, everything he thought about Elsa just made him slightly shiver in fear. "What if that girl finds out about my Death Note? Does she know? More importantly I'm royally fucked if she finds out that I killed her parents.". _DAMNIT _Light shouted as he slammed the desk as he wrote on the paper. Light pondered for hours on end whether or not he should just kill Elsa, but what if this so-called "Winter Note" could bring back people? What was it's actually purpose, that's what he had to find out, there was nothing stopping him from ridding the world of the girl named Elsa, but right now he needed her.

* * *

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT" a voice yelled. Yagami got slightly frightened suddenly, but mostly because he was in the middle of some sinister thoughts. He yelled "Yes?" as he got up from his workstation to go to the living room. Lights sister was probably the only one that actually came home, Lights parents (much like Elsa's and Anna's) were part of a huge company that they had to manage – most of the time they would end up sleeping up at the office or some hotel nearby. As Light approached the living room he saw her flopped out on the couch, looking very melancholic as the light reflected from the TV screen radiated on her face. "Light, we're all out of food – do you mind going downtown to go get something for supper? I'll agree to cook but it's been such a rough day at work that I just need to nap for a while". "Sure thing" Light replied, he thought to himself for a moment "this is the perfect time to go see Elsa and check out the rivaling company without looking suspicious", then again at night? It was a bit farfetched but Light was willing to play the role of Romeo in Shakespeare's little play, but this time he would make sure the tragedies would happen on her end.

* * *

Even though it was Winter, Light felt at least a little bit warmer going to confront Elsa. He stared off into the vista of the city and watched as the cars flew by before crossing the street, fixing his scarf in the process. As he continued he walked through the public park, during the daytime it looked like a Winter Wonderland, but at night it looked like the set piece for some horror movie. Light could hear a sound of people talking and then moaning, he looked over to see that some couple had decided to make Love in the park, and although it was dark – Light could almost visualize how it was all going down. He turned his head away in disgust and continued onward into the town. "Now then, where do I find this company that Elsa works with?" Along the way Light pulled out his phone and began researching, and the results he found were quite stunning…

_Parents of Arendale Incorporated killed in accident_

_Arendale Incorporated have just lost their owners to suicide_

Light stopped reading, it wasn't that he was been shown his own ways – but confronting Elsa after seeing all of this? How could he? Facing her, he would have to be the sensitive guy, the one who cares about all this, someone who sees her just for he she is. This was the perfect cover, now that Light had a name and a little bit of ammo to use, he could easily manipulate Elsa into bidding his will.

* * *

As Light entered the downtown city area he approached an information kiosk inside one of the buildings, he needed to be careful on how he worded this, Light couldn't take a chance on making this looking suspicious. Light then approached the clerk as he asked "May I help you?", he then replied with a "Yes I'm looking for Arendale Incorperated…" he paused, normally when he saw situations like these on TV he could easily collect a response, but this time when he was doing it himself, he could easily see some of the problems with it. The desk clerk said alright and pulled out a city map, showing him and telling him the exact address of where to go. Light had a slight smirk that was hidden beneath his scarf, but none the less he continued to listen to the man explain how-to-get there. Light thanked him and as he proceeded to walk out the door, he quickly let out a sigh of relief. "Phew" he thought, "didn't know they would handle that so well, I guess with so many tourists in this city during this time of the year it's probably common for them to get foreign visitors wanting to look at famous companies".

* * *

The tall building was wide, it was almost like a large monolith standing in front of Light. He felt mouse-like in comparison to the vast scale of the place, "so this is where she works huh?" He began to think of the time that a company like this almost shut down his family business of "Yagami Industries", a company that has been around for over 25 years (half that for Arendale Incorporated!). Light had suddenly remembered the time when their company went almost-bankrupt during the opening week of Arendale incorporated, and more importantly he remembered having his sister coming home telling him that their grandparents who had worked there had committed suicide together. After that things began to change, Lights parents only came home during most holidays to clean up the financial mess that was left at the company – and the only reason it got its footing back was because of Elsa's parent's death (which he caused)…weeks after the whole Yagami grandparents fiasco. He shuttered at it, and realized he was still standing there thinking to himself (people thought he probably looked crazy by now). Light quickly snapped out of it and continued forward, "I'll make that BITCH pay for what I've had to go through, the trouble my family has dealt with, I will see this to the end." He entered into what appeared to be a very fancy building, with a fountain in the middle of it, and a desk on the other side. He walked towards the desk to see that there was a man there typing on the computer and laughing to himself, he had chocolate-brown skin and seemed to have a very stoic face in the light. Yagami approached him with slight caution only to see that he appeared to be very playful and friendly. "Hey you!". Light suddenly got scared for a second, quickly attempting to return to the door. "Do you know who I am?" as the man got up, Light cautiously struck him a puzzled look. The man at the counter got onto the desk and shouted "I AM THE REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL HONEY STUCKLER!". Light gained another sigh of relief, and thought "this guy's crazy, so as long as I approach him with caution I should be okay to continue". Light replied with "That's nice n' all but I'm looking for a girl-" he was interrupted with "aren't we all hahahahahaha" the man began laughing. Light tried to get the situation back on track here "No no I'm looking for Elsa, you see I'm here to see her." The man replied with a "oh? And looked even more puzzled than Light when he first met the guy".

* * *

A door opened and Elsa came out bringing a box when she saw Light…she dropped it right in front of her and began to run over to him, hugging him. "Don't worry" she said, he's with me. The man replied with a "Okay, you two have fun…I MEAN IT, you TWO have FUN" he gave a wink as Light walked with Elsa. Light replied with a "thank you….?" He glanced at his name tag "H. Ubuntu", "Mr. Ubuntu, thank you very much.

* * *

Elsa's place had a feeling of warmth, and he was way too hot to have a coffee but Light couldn't help but accept Elsa's offer to stay. As Elsa was in the other room getting something ready, Light quickly ran into her room to find out where this "Winter Note" was hiding. "FUCKING HELL" he thought to himself, and he saw a slightly large bookcase inside her room, "It could be anywhere" and he quickly began looking through each spine and tried to discover the Winter Note. As he did this though the time passed very quickly and Elsa was calling out to Light saying that the Coffee was ready, as she didn't hear Light initially, it was only naturally for her to start looking for him. As she opened the door, Elsa stood there puzzled. Light thought of the first thing to do, and so he quickly grabbed Elsa and shoved her onto the bed, and although it was rough - it appeared as if Elsa was enjoying it. He had began moving his lips towards her and both of them submitted to each others sexual will. They slowly moved upward onto the bed and began to sensually touch each other, Elsa reached to undress herself, but they decided to do so on each other. Light was feeling quite awkward now, sleeping with a girl? (okay that's fine), but sleeping with the girl of a rival company where you killed their parents? (Yeah that's pretty weird). As they stripped down they began talking to each other gently, whispering sweet nothings, and slowly they moved closer and closer until they were practically inside each other. They moved in all directions, and the sensation that Light felt was absolutely amazing. The way her body pressed up against his, the warm feeling of being inside her, temporarily made him forget his personal hatred towards Elsa and her family. The way she moaned, it was so soothing to him. Even though they skipped the foreplay, they proceeded to touch each other with such intimacy. The way he grabbed Elsa, it was like nothing before…this was going to be a long night, and for this one time only, Light would enjoy this time with her...he fucking loved it.

* * *

The clock said 12am on it, outside the window it looked quite dark, and Light realized that he should probably get back to bring groceries back for his sister, hell now he just had to get home before she got suspicious. Elsa had her had laying on his chest and he slowly moved her and got up from the bed, "I'm sorry Elsa I have to go, my family is expecting me now and I don't want them to worry". Elsa was fast asleep, and Light was relieved as he put his clothes back on.

* * *

Light walked his way back through the same park he came through and realized something…"FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" he began to thing to himself. Light realized that he hadn't been wearing protection at the time – and they just went-at-it. Light hoped, just hoped Elsa…a voice interrupted his train of thoughts. The voice he could hear…it was shinigami-like in tone but the way it continued, it sounded way to friendly and upbeat.

"hiiiiii I'm olaf and I like warm hugs"

Light realized something…after going through all of Elsa's books he must've touched her "Winter Note" somewhere, and now…now the entity that had been retained in it, had reached him.

Right now Light was stuck between a rock and a hard place…the only problem was that he was both the rock and the hard place.


	4. Chapter IV: Olaf The Happy Death God

6:20 pm | You know my swag, not my story: Chapter IV: Olaf The Happy Death God  
Perspective: Olaf

"I like hugs!" the small snowman said to the young man walking down the street.  
Light turned not seeing where he was, that's when Olaf remembered that he  
was currently invisible to humans. "Oh I'm sorry about that" Olaf said cheerfully  
as he gained visibility. "What the hell are you?" Light yelled as he jumped back.  
"I'm Olaf! I'm a snowman! I prefer that over Shinigami, that doesn't sound fun.  
Olaf smiled and pressed his stick hands together. "You don't look like a Shinigami,  
atleast not like the ones I've seen" Light scratched his forehead in confusion.  
"Oh you must be Ryuk's boy! Ya that guy always scared me... The Winters gods stay seperate  
from the other Shinigami!" Olaf spoke so cheerfully that it caught Light offguard.  
"So you must be responsible for the Winter Note! I need my questions answered!" Light  
yelled at the snowman. "Oh ya the Winter Note, I forgot about that. Only someone with  
a frozen heart can control the power of it!" Olaf then real


End file.
